


A Childhood Fantasy (Part 2)

by nostalgic90s



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic90s/pseuds/nostalgic90s
Summary: Jeremiah tried to ignore the sense of dread that was hovering deep in his subconscious mind. He noticed that when Jerome was around, he could deal with the awful emotions and thoughts he was having. But as soon as his brother was gone, Jeremiah was plagued with self-contempt. He wished he could be like Jerome, so carefree, so accepting of their inappropriate relationship but that wasn’t possible. Jeremiah couldn’t change his thought process. Deep in his heart, he knows this is wrong. The initial plan didn’t work….rather, it backfired in his face. Jeremiah didn’t mean for things to happen the way they did but Jerome DID things to Jeremiah without even trying.There was only one solution left and Jeremiah would have to act fast before anyone found out about his sexual trysts with Jerome. He would rid himself of this sinful obsession once and for all.





	A Childhood Fantasy (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you read 'A Childhood Fantasy (Part 1)' as this story picks up right where it left off. ^^ Enjoy~

When Jerome and Owen wrapped up with the animal health checks, the redhead returned to his trailer to check on Jeremiah. He figured his brother was sleeping already because it was late at night. He kicked off his work boots and wandered to the back bedroom. He opened the door and peered inside to see Jeremiah underneath the blankets. "You awake Jer?" 

No response.

Jerome closed the door and he decided to go into the bathroom to shower up. He smelled like a dirty animal and sweat. After his 10-minute shower, Jerome slipped on a clean pair of boxer briefs and went back into the bedroom. He slowly crawled onto the bed, taking care as not to disturb his sleeping brother. Jerome laid on his right side and he scooted close to his brother.

"Don't." Jeremiah mumbled.

"Oh so you are awake? I had a feeling you were." Jerome placed a hand on Jeremiah's shoulder. "Are you okay?" 

"Mhmm...I feel congested and my eyes hurt, I think it's my allergies acting up again." Jeremiah lied. He couldn't face Jerome right now.

"I'll go to the store tomorrow and buy you something." Jerome said gently. He rubbed Jeremiah's shoulder before asking, "Can I hold you?" 

Jeremiah's body tensed up. God that sweet voice could do things to Jeremiah. "No...not tonight. If it's not my allergies, I could very well be coming down with a cold. I don't want to get you sick." 

Jerome chuckled and he gave Jeremiah's shoulder a light squeeze. "Okay, I'm lucky to have a brother who thinks about my health." 

The comment stung Jeremiah's heart. "Mhmm. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Miah~" Jerome lowered his hand and rolled over onto his left side. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest before closing his eyes. 

The following morning, Jerome woke up to find an empty bed. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head, a few loud pops following. "Jeremiah?" He called out, but there was only silence. Jerome got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take his morning piss. He paused when he saw a note taped to the door. He read it aloud, "I'm helping mother shop for groceries and furniture for her trailer. Not sure when we'll be back. Please don't wait up. Love you." Jerome smiled and he shook his head. "I don't know how he can stand that bitch for more than an hour...Bless his kind heart." Jerome stepped inside the bathroom and went about his business. He washed up and got ready. He had to feed the animals first and then take a trip into the city to purchase allergy medication for Jeremiah, maybe some cold medicine to be on the safe side. 

The morning went by fast and uneventful. Jerome asked if he could borrow Owen's truck and the guy surprisingly tossed him the keys without question. Jerome never liked Owen when he was younger but after working with him for the past year, he was beginning to grow fond of the older man. He told Owen he'd be back in a few hours and got inside the black truck before starting it. Jerome traveled into the city and he took his time with shopping. He purchased a couple bags of groceries and the medication for Jeremiah. He decided to stop at the mall and browse the many stores for a potential birthday gift for Jeremiah. He went in to a store called 'Barnes and Nobles' to view the selection of books. Jerome was aware of how fast Jeremiah read, so one book wouldn't do. He'd have to buy him a couple to last a few days... Jerome looked up when he heard giggling. A group of young girls, close to Jerome's age, waved at him. Jerome smiled and winked. The girls squealed with delight and then started whispering to each other. Jerome shook his head with an amused smile before purchasing the books and leaving the store. He glanced at the receipt, "Damn...why are books expensive?" He paid nearly triple for the books as opposed to what he paid on the groceries. 

Jerome returned to the circus grounds around 9:30pm. He gave Owen his keys back and a pack of cigarettes. When he entered the trailer, Jerome knew Jeremiah was gone. Call it a twin thing or whatever but Jerome could sense when his brother was near. There was an emptiness in the trailer but Jerome tried to ignore it. He showered up and put on a pair of cotton grey sweatpants. He climbed on the bed and rolled over onto his back. He looked up at the dark ceiling and waited patiently for his brother to return. An hour passed and Jerome glanced at small digital clock on the nightstand. The neon green numbers read 12:18AM. "The hell kind of shopping takes THIS long?" Jerome's eyebrows furrowed.

That's when the trailer door opened and closed.

Jerome bolted up into a sitting position. He waited.

Jeremiah stumbled into the bedroom and he clung to the door to try to steady himself. "Y-you're awake? I thought I said...don’t...wait up." Jeremiah was slurring his words slightly.

Jerome's eyes widened in surprise and he immediately noticed the smell of whiskey on Jeremiah's breath. "Jeremiah what the fuck? Since when do you drink?" 

"Oooh don't give me that Jerome. You don't know EVERRRRRYYYYYTHING about me." Jeremiah moved to the bed and quickly flopped down onto his stomach. The room was spinning. 

“...Obviously not." Jerome was annoyed. "Where did you get the alcohol? Who purchased it for you?"

"Geez you're worse than mother." Jeremiah groaned, his head was starting to throb painfully. "Mother...and her new boyfriend, they were drinking and asked if I wanted to have a few. We ended up playing a drinking game and...Ugh, I lost"

Jerome's irritation grew. "Mother put you up to this? What a scheming cunt." 

"Noooo she didn't make me do anything I didn't want to. Jerome...I feel sick. Can you please grab me a water and a bucket in the event I throw up?" Jeremiah rolled onto his back and looked up at his brother.

"Yeah...sure." Jerome sighed and he scooted to the edge of the bed. He stood up and went fetched an empty mop bucket and a glass of water. He returned and set the items on Jeremiah's side of the bed. He began removing Jeremiah's shoes, followed by loosening his belt and sliding his pants off. He leaned over his brother to remove his jacket. 

Jeremiah was no help whatsoever. He couldn't move and when he tried, the nausea would hit him. He groaned again and once his jacket was pulled off, he curled up into the fetal position. 

Jerome covered Jeremiah with the blanket and he laid down next to his brother. "I know you don't feel good...but hangovers are temporary. Just drink plenty of water in the morning and rest. Oh and if you feel the urge to throw up, then do it. You'll feel a lot better when you do."

"Okay...." Jeremiah pulled the blanket over his head. 

Jerome hesitantly raised his arm before draping it over his brother's waist. 

"Don't...I’m sick, REALLY sick...I don't want to overheat." Jeremiah wasn't lying about being sick but the overheating part was total bullshit. He didn't want to risk doing something with Jerome while intoxicated, and then regretting it the next day.

"Alright..." Jerome was peeved about Jeremiah's choice to drink but he was happy to have his brother back. It felt weird not seeing him for a whole day and most of the night. Jerome rolled over onto his left side and faced away from Jeremiah. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Jeremiah rolled over onto his left side and he stared at the back of Jerome's head. The blanket didn't cover Jerome's bare back and Jeremiah found himself mesmerized by the strong outlines of muscle, and the freckles that dotted Jerome's back were adorable. He slid his hand across the bed to touch Jerome but he stopped. No, this wasn't the time to let his resolve weaken. He pulled his hand back and closed his eyes. At some point, the two brothers fell asleep. 

When Jerome woke up, he found the bed empty again. He got up and walked to the bathroom to find another note. He read it aloud, "Jerome, I'm terribly sorry for last night. I will no longer be drinking so rest assured, I will return sober and sound of mind. I'm driving Cicero into the city; I'll be back in the evening." Jerome sighed and he tore the note off the door. His intuition told him something was wrong.... Jeremiah's behavior was strange. Jerome brushed it off and he entered the bathroom to take a piss then wash up. He decided to keep his sweats on and he throw a black muscle shirt on. He was on shit duty, pun intended. He hated cleaning up elephant dung but at least he only had to do it once a week now; he did it every day when he was younger. Jerome put on his work boots and left the trailer. 

It was nighttime and the sun had set. Jerome found himself in the bedroom, waiting for Jeremiah's return.

The door opened and closed.

Jerome sat up in the bed and glanced at the time. It was 10:34pm, not terribly late. 

"Ah, you really should be resting Jerome." Jeremiah flicked the light on and he took his jacket off. 

"What does a blind man do in the city all day long?" Jerome inquired; there was a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Hmm?" Jeremiah raised an eyebrow and he looked over at his brother. "I'll admit...he's a slow shopper. I had to read the label on everything he wanted to buy and list off the ingredients. I never knew he was such a picky eater." Jeremiah unbuttoned his shirt.

Jerome's eyes wandered to Jeremiah's hands. "Oh...that sounds boring as hell."

"Tedious, yes." Jeremiah noticed Jerome staring; he knew what look meant. "Not tonight, I'm still feeling the effects of that nasty hangover..." Jeremiah decided to keep his shirt on but he did loosen his belt and slide his pants off. 

"I didn't ask anything." Jerome stated calmly, green eyes followed Jeremiah's every movement.

"I know but you're asking with your eyes. Non-verbal communication is easy to pick up on." Jeremiah shut the lights off and crawled into bed. 

"Hmm non-verbal communication...like the way you've been avoiding me for these past couple of days?" Jerome remained sitting up. 

"Avoiding you? You're delusional Jerome. I've done no such thing." Jeremiah removed his glasses. 

"I'm good at picking up on things too ya know...." Jerome looked down at Jeremiah in the dark. "Can I hold you tonight?"

Jeremiah hesitated to answer.

"What's the excuse this time?" Jerome inquired, his voice went cold.

"What? Hey it's not like that." Jeremiah rolled over onto his left side and looked up at Jerome. "I just...I feel sick okay? I'll make it up to-"

"Whatever. Goodnight." Jerome pulled the blanket over his body and he laid down, facing away from Jeremiah.

Jeremiah's chest tightened up painfully. He wanted to reach out and put his arm around Jerome but he knew he couldn't.... He would give in and end up offering his body to his brother. He couldn't... He had to make Jerome hate him. Maybe if this continued long enough, his brother would finally give up and let go of the disturbing feelings. If that was the case, could they pretend to be brothers again? Jeremiah could, he knew he could burry those ugly feelings and act as if everything was normal. He was good at acting.

As dawn approached, Jeremiah stirred from his sleep and he slowly sat up in bed. He glanced at a sleeping Jerome before silently getting up. He tried to be discreet as he snuck into the living room area and secured a clean pair of clothes.

"Are we gonna talk about this?" Jerome asked.

Jeremiah jumped and he quickly turned around to see his brother leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. "Talk about what?"

"About what's going on with you and why you're avoiding me." Jerome said.

"Uh, no, I mean there's nothing going on Jerome. I told you already, I'm not avoiding you." Jeremiah straightened his posture. "I'm sorry for waking you. I told mother I would help her with breakfast this morning, she's on food line duty today." Jeremiah reached up and adjusted his glasses.

Jerome nodded but he wasn't buying it though. "You know Jeremiah...You’re talented. You’re one of the most brilliant people I know.... Anything you put your mind to, you get it done. Hell, you taught yourself how to fix the waterlines in the trailers. You've taken an engine apart and put it back together in less than an hour. You've done some pretty amazing stuff for as young as you are." 

Jeremiah shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "It's not that amazing...."

"Even so, it's amazing to me. I'll never be able to do any of that stuff, it'll take me years to learn. But there is one thing you're terrible at." Jerome pushed away from the counter and he walked up to Jeremiah.

"And that is?" Jeremiah tried to remain calm. He wanted to move away but the dresser behind his back prevented him from doing so.

"Lying. You're a godawful liar." Jerome sighed and he focused on Jeremiah's eyes. "I won't press the matter any further. Obviously, you don't wanna talk about it so I'll leave you alone. You can have the bed, I'll sleep out here."

Jeremiah's eyes widened. "What? No, Jerome please-"

Jerome turned around and walked back into the bedroom. He didn't have to be up for another few hours. He closed the door behind him and laid back down in bed to try to sleep a little longer.

Jeremiah felt a familiar weight on his chest and suddenly the air around him felt thick. His hands trembled slightly as he got dressed. He left the trailer as quickly as possible and walked over to see his mother. 

That was their routine for the next 5 days. Jeremiah would leave early and return late at night. Jerome would do the same but he didn't retire to the bedroom anymore. Instead, he threw a blanket down on the floor and curled up with a pillow against his chest. Neither sibling could sleep very well; both would toss and turn all night long, only to wake up with heavy circles under their eyes. When Jerome would try to talk to Jeremiah, the redhead would shrug and mumble a general response like 'good' or 'okay'. Jeremiah didn't know what to feel but he had to maintain his cruel behavior. He was both happy with their limited contact but incredibly lonely at the same time. It was like living with a stranger now and...it wasn't enjoyable for either of the Valeska brothers. 

It was Saturday, the day before their birthday. Tomorrow the Valeska family would have to socialize with one another and pretend they actually give a shit. Jerome was seated at the table with a beer in his hand. He finished with work and retired to the trailer. He was seriously debating on skipping out on the whole birthday-barbeque thing. He sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes; he was exhausted from lack of sleep and stress. 

The trailer door opened and in walked Jeremiah. He paused when saw his brother. "Sorry, didn't realize you would be home this early."

Jerome didn't say anything. He took another drink of his beverage.

"Right..." The silence stung and Jeremiah made his way to the bedroom.

"Can you tell me what I did?" Jerome asked, setting the beer down with a light click. He promised himself he wouldn't say anything and that he would leave Jeremiah alone... However, he was 10 beers in and feeling the effects of the alcohol. 

"I don't follow..." Jeremiah paused outside the bedroom door. 

Jerome stood up from the table and he walked over to Jeremiah. "Did I fuckin' stutter?" 

Jeremiah could feel the anger radiating off Jerome's body. He backed up until the bedroom door was pressed against him. "Jerome you're drunk...."

"Yeah? So you can go get shit-faced with mother but when I drink it's a bad thing?" Jerome's voice raised. 

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that..." Jeremiah averted his gaze; he couldn't stand to see the pained expression on Jerome's face. "It's not you Jerome...It's me. There's just a lot going on that-"

"STOP. FUCKING. LYING!" Jerome screamed at Jeremiah. Jeremiah's need to avoid the subject at hand was provoking Jerome's rage. It was time to end this stupid silent treatment. 

Jeremiah froze and he shut his eyes. His lips trembled but he refused to say another word.

"Oh...Now you can't talk?" Jerome took a step back. Everything went black. Jerome Valeska was blinded by anger, combined with pent up frustration that was brewing in his body for days. The redhead balled his left fist up and he punched the bedroom door, his fist barely grazing Jeremiah's right cheekbone. The force of Jerome's punch unhinged the door, causing it to fall and slam onto the bedroom floor. 

Jeremiah's eyes shot open and he backed away from Jerome quickly. The back of his foot connected with the door and he stumbled before falling onto his back. 

Jerome approached Jeremiah and he stood over him. Jerome lowered himself down until he straddled Jeremiah's hips. He leaned forward and grabbed both of his brother's wrists, only to pin them down against the fallen door. "Talk to me Jer...If you try to lie to me one more time, I swear to God..." Jerome squeezed Jeremiah's wrists. 

The viselike grip hurt and by now, Jeremiah was terrified. He'd never actually come to fear for his life because Jeremiah was a homebody. He rarely ventured outside of the trailer and when he did, he stayed close to home. But right now Jeremiah could feel his heart racing and pain surged through his wrists and arms. He was certain that these were his final moments amongst the living. "Jerome...you’re hurting me." Jeremiah stared at the bedroom wall, unable to meet his brother's gaze. 

Jerome heard the words but what killed him the most was the fact Jeremiah couldn't even look at him. That was it. Jerome felt his heart breaking. He'd rather take a beating any day then to experience the feeling of his heart shattering into pieces. "I'm sorry...." The words came out as a choked sob. He let go of Jeremiah's wrists and leaned back up. "Whatever I did to make you hate me Miah, I'm so, so sorry." 

Jeremiah's heart skipped a beat. He turned his head and looked up at Jerome. He didn't see the angry monster that tore down the bedroom door. Instead, he saw a broken boy who covered his face with his hands and trembled. Jeremiah's guilt forced the breath out of his lungs, causing him to choke out a whisper. "J-Jerome...."

Hearing his name made Jerome sob loudly. By now, the tears were gushing like a goddamn fountain and Jerome was powerless to stop it. 

Ignoring the pain in his wrists, Jeremiah pushed himself up into a sitting position. He reached out and gently removed Jerome's hands from his face. "I'm sorry Jerome...This is all my fault. I...I messed up pretty bad didn't I?" Jeremiah's voice trembled as he spoke, "I've been avoiding you because I'm scared. I know...what I feel for you isn't right. I thought if I pushed you away then things could go back to way they used to be... we could be...brothers again." 

Jerome's body shook as he tried to calm down. He managed to stop sobbing so he could listen to Jeremiah speak. Tears blurred his vision but he managed to focus on those intelligent green eyes. The words were painful to hear. He understood now... Yet, if that was the case why didn't Jeremiah bring it up sooner? Why wait all these years to express how he truly felt? If that was Jeremiah's desire, to be brothers again, then so be it. As difficult as that was going to be, Jerome couldn't stand the thought of never speaking to his brother again. "Okay...if that's what you want Miah, I'll do it..." Jerome's voice faltered at the end.

Jeremiah swallowed the hard lump forming in his throat. He could hardly believe the words that slipped past Jerome's lips. 

He would do it? 

Just like that? 

It was THAT easy? 

Jeremiah felt a wave of relief and guilt wash over him. He took a deep breath and exhaled softly. "You do understand what I'm asking? You're going to have to put your feelings aside. No more kisses Jerome. No more sharing a bed. No more...of this." Jeremiah stared up at his brother's eyes, searching for any signs of opposition. 

"Yes, I understand your request." Jerome wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. He offered up a smile but it was a feeble attempt to hide the sadness. He got up from the floor and extended his right hand to help Jeremiah up.

Unbelievable. Jeremiah expected Jerome to beg him not to do this. 

No anguished cries?

No groveling before his feet? 

No desperate last attempts to keep things the way they are now? 

Confusion spread across Jeremiah's face but he took the offered hand and hoisted himself up to his feet. 

Jerome lowered his hand to his side and glanced at Jeremiah's wrists. "I'll grab you an ice pack for those...then I'll get the door out of the way. I'm fine sleeping on the floor again-"

Without warning, Jeremiah reached up and gripped Jerome's shirt. He yanked him forward with such force that it nearly made the other male stumble and fall. Jeremiah forced his lips against Jerome's own in such an aggressive manner that it would bruise both their lips. He parted his mouth and leaned further into the kiss, causing their teeth to noisily clash against one another. 

Jerome was shocked. The kiss was violent and sudden but he found something oddly appealing about how possessive it was. He parted his own lips and pushed his tongue inside Jeremiah's mouth. There was no way Jerome was going to miss an opportunity like this, no matter how confused he was.

Jeremiah moaned when he felt Jerome's tongue inside his mouth. He began walking backwards, pulling the other male with him. When he felt the bed against the back of his legs, Jeremiah threw himself down. He made sure to bring Jerome down with him, not once breaking their intense make-out session. At some point, however, his lungs began to burn. Jeremiah was the first to break the kiss and attempt to catch his breath. "T-take it off." He said breathlessly. 

"W-what?" Jerome was now on top of Jeremiah and he did his best to balance his weight on his knees and elbows as not to crush his brother. 

"Your clothes...take them all off...NOW." Jeremiah's voice was firm and unwavering. 

Jerome didn't need to be told twice. He pushed himself up onto his knees and peeled his t-shirt off. Then he fumbled with his belt buckle and undid it, only to shove his pants down past his thighs to reveal a full hard-on. 

Jeremiah was just as desperate to remove his own clothing. He took his glasses off and tossed them onto the floor. He then removed his sweater first, followed by his t-shirt. Then he lifted his hips and pushed his slacks down. 

Jerome had to get off the bed and stand up to remove his pants entirely. Then he leaned forward and gripped Jeremiah's slacks, only to hurriedly yank them off and toss them aside. 

Jeremiah chuckled and he motioned with his index finger.

Jerome growled playfully before grabbing Jeremiah by his ankles. He dragged him down on the bed until his legs draped over the edge.

"Gah!" Jeremiah gasped.

Jerome crawled over him, straddling the other male's hips. He leaned down slower this time so that his open mouth was hovering over Jeremiah's parted lips; he focused on his eyes. He was giving Jeremiah the chance to say no, to call this whole thing off. Consent can be revoked at any time; Jerome knew this to be a fact. He would never force this on his brother if it wasn't what he wanted. Jerome waited in hopeful silence.

Jeremiah was touched by the noble gesture. If there was such a thing as chivalry then it existed in human form as Jerome Valeska. It was then something dawned on Jeremiah's thoughts.... Jerome was willing and ready to sacrifice his own personal happiness for the sake of his brother. Jerome loved him.... TRULY loved him. Jeremiah would never find another love like this. He leaned up and nuzzled his lips against Jerome’s own. He whispered, "Yes...you can." 

Jerome shivered when he heard the words. He lifted Jeremiah's left thigh, then his right, and settled in the gap left behind. He experimentally thrusted his hips forward. He was met with equal hardness but Jerome wanted to do more than just grind against his brother’s erection. He lifted his right hand and flicked his tongue out, coating one finger with a sheet of saliva. 

Jeremiah was enjoying this so much more than he expected. He felt every movement and it sent waves of electricity through his body. He noticed the pause and looked up to see Jerome licking his fingers. That was, by far, one of the most visually pleasing things he ever saw. Jeremiah reached up and gently grasped Jerome's hand. "No...No foreplay. Just...take me, right now." 

Jerome stopped when Jeremiah gripped his hand. He listened to the suggestion... The excitement made his heart race. Jerome decided to lower his slicked finger to Jeremiah's entrance. He rubbed, coating the area with saliva.

Jeremiah trembled; it felt cold.

Jerome positioned himself and he gently nudged the tip against the now wet area.

Jeremiah sucked in a breath and he mentally prepared himself.

Jerome pushed his hips forward.

Jeremiah closed his eyes and he reached up and wrapped both arms around his brother’s neck. 

"Miah you're squeezing too tight...just try to relax." Jerome gently urged.

Jeremiah nodded and he nuzzled his face against Jerome's neck. He inhaled his brother's scent, which seemingly relaxed him. His body grew less tense, in spite of the discomfort. 

Jerome continued to push his hips forward, moving at a slow pace. The pre-cum provided extra lubricant as he inched his way past the tight ring of muscle. Jerome’s breath hitched. 

"Nnnn~" Jeremiah clenched his teeth together, nails digging into Jerome's shoulders.

Jerome could hardly feel the nails digging into his flesh. He moved at a measured pace until the base of his cock brushed Jeremiah's rear; he was balls deep inside his twin brother. He didn't move. He waited for Jeremiah to adjust.

Jeremiah let out a trembling breath. "Oh God Jerome, I didn't know...you’re so big." 

Jerome blushed at the comment and he turned his head to plant a kiss on the side of Jeremiah's head. "Does it hurt? Should I stop?" 

"N-no. Start moving your hips, I'll get used to it soon." Jeremiah whispered, lips still pressed to Jerome's neck.

"But this is our first time, maybe we-"

"Jerome." Jeremiah interrupted. "Fuck me." 

Fuck yes. 

Jerome complied. He pulled his hips back, ignoring Jeremiah as he tensed up, before forcing himself back inside.

Jeremiah's eyelids fluttered and he cried out in pain.

The painful sounds were a turn on and Jerome felt guilty about it….Not guilty enough to stop, however. He rolled his hips again, and again. What started as an awkward slow pace began to build up into a steady rhythm. Each time he penetrated his brother, the tight muscles would loosen up just a bit. 

It was absolute pain, at first. Jeremiah bit down on his own bottom lip to keep from screaming. He held onto his brother and tried not to squirm away as Jerome impaled him repeatedly...Instead, he focused on Jerome’s labored breathing and he counted down from 100 to distract his mind from the burning pain. When he reached the 20’s, Jeremiah noticed the pain was beginning to dull…. 

Jerome wasn’t going to last. Jeremiah’s tight, warm insides felt too good. “I can’t….I’m gonna-“Jerome stopped moving and he inhaled and exhaled shaky breaths. It took every ounce of self-control to keep himself from coming inside his brother. He shifted his weight on his knees and began leaning away from Jeremiah.

Jeremiah sensed what Jerome was trying to do. This prompted him to reach up and slide his right hand behind Jerome’s head. He grabbed a fistful of red hair and pulled Jerome down harshly, their lips colliding into a wet, lewd kiss. Ignoring the throbbing pain, Jeremiah lifted his legs and wrapped them around Jerome’s waist tightly. 

The message was received loud and clear.

Jerome slid both hands underneath Jeremiah’s back and he hugged him close to his body. A heated moan pushed past his lips as he began thrusting inside his brother once more. This time his efforts were faster, harder, with an overpowering urge to make Jeremiah HIS. Only his. 

“J-Jerome….” Jeremiah gasped breathlessly, unable to manage any more through his pleasure-induced high. It was too much for Jeremiah, he felt overwhelmed by physical stimulus that his orgasm hit him like a damn train. He cried out desperately and his hips bucked violently against Jerome. Hot, thick cum shot up their chests while Jeremiah tightened sporadically. 

Jerome cursed before pushing his body against Jeremiah, knees digging into the bed as he gave one last final thrust with all his strength. He buried his face against Jeremiah’s shoulder before moaning out in pleasure. His whole body shook when he came. 

The feeling of shooting hot cum inside had Jeremiah crying out. Tears pricked his eyes and he drew his fingernails down Jerome’s back, leaving deep red welts. 

Jerome collapsed on top of Jeremiah, the two panting heavily. 

That was the only sound that filled the trailer. Fast, loud, panting. Gradually the two calmed down after a few minutes.

Jerome decided to pull out of his brother, but he was careful and gentle as he did so. 

Jeremiah winced.

Jerome felt a pang of guilt stab at his chest. “Are you okay? Should I grab you something-“

“Shut up and lay down with me.” Jeremiah interrupted. He grabbed one of the blankets and covered his chest; he could shower and clean the mess up later. Jeremiah smiled and held out his arms. 

Jerome didn’t hesitate to crawl into his brother’s welcoming embrace and he laid down, head resting on Jeremiah’s chest. The blanket was a thoughtful gesture, Jerome wouldn’t have minded either way. 

Jeremiah nuzzled a kiss to Jerome’s damp hair. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, Miah.” Jerome closed his eyes. 

For a brief moment, Jeremiah Valeska forgot about how much he hated himself. All the self-loathing, anxiety, depression, disgust, it melted away as he watched Jerome drift off to sleep. His brother looked so peaceful, so happy. How could Jeremiah destroy that? 

The silence wasn’t a good thing for Jeremiah…. It left too much room for him to think unpleasant thoughts.

Jeremiah tried to ignore the sense of dread that was hovering deep in his subconscious mind. He noticed that when Jerome was around, he could deal with the awful emotions and thoughts he was having. But as soon as his brother was gone, Jeremiah was plagued with self-contempt. He wished he could be like Jerome, so carefree, so accepting of their inappropriate relationship but that wasn’t possible. Jeremiah couldn’t change his thought process. Deep in his heart, he knows this is wrong. The initial plan didn’t work….rather, it backfired in his face. Jeremiah didn’t mean for things to happen the way they did but Jerome DID things to Jeremiah without even trying. 

There was only one solution left and Jeremiah would have to act fast before anyone found out about his sexual trysts with Jerome. He would rid himself of this sinful obsession once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I'm the writer, I can't help but shed a tear for what's about to happen next *Sniffle* Yes, yes there will be a part 3
> 
> What I aimed to do in part 2 was show the contrast between Jeremiah and Jerome's psyche. Notice how Jerome ALWAYS asks for permission? He's very gentle, very sweet and yes he does resort to violence but when prompted to do so. He was suffering emotionally and finally snapped. Who made him snap you might ask? *Cue spotlight* Jeremiah! Oh yeah, Jeremiah has Jerome wrapped around his delicate finger and he knows it, the conniving prick knows it. 
> 
> Please comment and tell me your thoughts :) Your likes, kudos, comments, it all fuels my inspiration to write more. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story my lovelies~


End file.
